The game of jacks, sometimes referred to as “fivestones,” has been known for many hundreds if not thousands of years. The game is well known and will not be described in detail, but involves players picking up jacks scattered on the floor or playing surface and/or throwing jacks in the air and catching them on the back of the hand. Traditionally the so-called “jacks” were stones which, of course, were never in a uniform shape or size. Nowadays, however, jacks of the kind referred to are generally equally sized, made of plastics or metallic materials and have six equally-sized orthogonal arms each comprising a generally circularly cylindrical rod terminating at its free end in a ball-shaped tip or extremity having a diameter slightly larger than that of the rod.